The conventional hand tools are required to be compact and easily used. One of the hand tools comprises a handle to which different types of blades, screw bits or sockets are connected. In order to secure the screw bit to the handle such that when rotating the handle, the screw bit is not rotated independently from the handle, the connection unit is required to secure the screw bit to the handle in the rotational direction. In the meanwhile, the screw bit should be easily removed from the handle in the axial direction.
For blades such as the saw blades, because the saw blades are operated in the axial direction of the handle, so that the connection unit is required to ensure that the saw blades are not loosened from the handle when using the saw blades.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool with a connection unit which securely connects the saw blade to the handle.